hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornadoes of 2020 (NoJO)
Tornado events January 16 On January 16, the SPC concerned very isolated strong thunderstorm development across Indiana, isolated severe thunderstorms popped up around 4:00PM ET near Brownsburg, reports of a large wedge, extremely violent tornado in Hendricks County were received...the tornado hit Zionsville a few minutes earlier, causing several injuries, 1 death and moderate roof damage...a tornado emergency was declared for Anderson as the tornado approached, however a burst of cold air struck Southern Madison County a few minutes before it would have it Anderson...27 minutes later a second rope tornado touched down near Daleville, Indiana...this tornado grew into a wedge after meeting extreme wind shear, the second tornado crossed into Randolph County where it caused EF3 damage in Union City, Indiana/Union City, Ohio...the tornado moved into Dayton as a very large wedge EF3, the tornado weakened after meeting the remnants of Winter Storm Alan. by 8:00PM the storm weakened below severe limits over the Panhandle of West Virginia. January 26-28 the January 26-28 tornado outbreak was one of the most violent tornado outbreaks in the winter months ever recorded, on January 25 the SPC concerned a minimum pressure of a low pressure system of 786 MB as well as cloud tops of 20,000 feet over Eastern Colorado, they were forecasting a major severe thunderstorm outbreak over Kansas and Missouri, with a derecho event more likely on January 25, the SPC outlook even stated "While less likely, strong tornadoes may also be possible over Central Kansas" No tornadoes touched down besides a EF1 cone in Sedgwick County, Kansas...however on January 26 the minimum pressure was 750 MB and cloud tops of 40,000 feet with major wind shear being recorded over Omaha, the SPC concerned tornado development over strong winds, with a 60% + Hatched tornado area being put over Central Iowa and Eastern Nebraska...here was the text "Severe thunderstorms will occur this afternoon across the Plains, large to giant hail, extremely destructive winds and widespread strong, long tracked and long-lived tornadoes will be the main concerns" at 3:00PM a PDS Tornado Watch was issued for eastern Nebraska concerning a High (>95%) of everything but wind, which was a Moderate (40%) and Severe Wind, which was a Low (10%)...around 4:45PM a large cone tornado was observed near Hallam, Nebraska...a tornado emergency was quickly declared for Lincoln, extensive ground scorching was confirmed near Lincoln, where it hit it's peak of 285MPH...or a very high end EF5...the tornado only hit buildings as a EF4 though. the tornado is heavily disputed for EF5 due to manholes being removed from the ground completely and trees showing no signs of former existence. a car also suffered EF5 damage, a EF3 tornado was confirmed in Lincoln killing 107 people with winds upwards of 230MPH...a EF4 tornado touched down near Omaha, Nebraska and caused no deaths or injuries, winds upwards of 300MPH were reported in the tornado...however by the 27th the system had became a squall line in Missouri...4 more tornadoes were included within the squall line, including a EF3 wedge tornado which struck St Louis around 11:00-11:47PM EDT...the squall line formed several more tornadoes the next day up through Michigan, the strongest being a EF3 rope tornado near Decatur, Indiana to Wolfcale, Ohio...killing 1 and injuring 12. the squall line, after producing 1 last EF0 on the 29th diminished after 2 days. it diminished in Newfoundland, however the last Severe Thunderstorm Warnings for it were issued in Maine and Quebec. February 1 On February 1, the instability left behind from the last tornado outbreak caused severe weather to form from Maine to North Carolina...however, the storms were mostly only severe...with only 12 tornado warnings and 4 tornadoes touching down. however one of them was a 170MPH EF4 tornado which struck Union County, New Jersey unexpectedly after a snowstorm the previous week. the other 3 tornadoes were satellites, the worst of the damage was felt in Cranford Township, New Jersey...where 2 were killed and 3 were injured...this is a wip...Category:Tornadoes